Duty
by LupinsGirlSA
Summary: He did his duty, so what harm could it do? Rating for suggestions of adult themes. Slash, don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to JK Rowling. If you see something you remember from the books or films, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money.

Authors note: I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, it seems my muse has abandoned me. This is just a little something that should hopefully cure me of my bout of writer's block. I think the time line on this thing suckes, but I couldn't find the real dates on the Internet. As always, please point any mistakes out to me and I'll fix them.

The rules were fairly simple: Marry a pureblood witch of a high standing and ,after a respectable time has passed, produce one legitimate male heir to the House of Malfoy.

That much he could do.

His was an arranged marriage, as most marriages in the old families are. Astoria was beautiful, talented, pureblood and rich, the rest didn't really matter. On the 27th of August, 2005, The Daily Prophet, the Witches Weekly and the Wiltshire News all featured articles on the wedding of miss Astoria Greengrass to the young Lord Draco Malfoy.

Almost a year to the day later, all the same publications announced the pregnancy of Mrs Astoria Malfoy. The birth of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ( a bouncing baby boy) was announced in a similar fashion on the 18th of February the next year.

Draco adored his son. As with all the boys in the bloodline Scorpius was almost a carbon copy of his father, but Draco was determined to give the boy a happier childhood than he ever had. O, Scorpius would still learn the ways of a pureblood wizard, the etiquette, manners and graceful ways of a Malfoy, but it would never rule his entire life like it did for him. During the day Scorpius had lessons with the best tutors money could buy, he would study music and arts and visit museums, but after hours things changed. Draco would leave his practice at St Mungo's at exactly half past four and go home to spend time with his son.

They would throw a quaffle around to help with Scorpius's quidditch skills, play chess, read together and later, after dinner, they would go outside and watch the stars, pointing out the constellations to each other. When Scorpius fell asleep next to him on the lawn, he would carry his son to bed, tuck him in and kiss his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams. All the things his own father never had the time or patience for.

For all intents and purposes his marriage was a happy one. He and Astoria attended all the necessary functions, parties and ceremonies together, posed for photos, did shopping together, cared for their son, shared meals and the occasional bottle of wine. After Scorpius went to bed, they would cuddle in front of the fireplace or bath together and then make love if one of them deemed it necessary.

Love.

It wasn't something he ever felt sure about. His own parents cared for each other, they looked after each other, did everything that was expected of them and ,as far as he knew, they still shared a bed. He must have been loved, his parents took care of him, gave him almost anything he wanted...

He didn't love Astoria. He cared for her, sure, but it wasn't as if he couldn't live without her. She was a good mother to Scorpius and a loving wife to him, but she wasn't his soulmate. Of course, it didn't really matter, as long as he did his duty to her and to his son, he could do whatever he wanted to do as long as nobody found out about it.

If Astoria knew, she never said anything. He would takes some time off during the day, use one of the hospital showers, slip into a suit and then disappeared into muggle London. He would take his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket along with his family life.

The muggle didn't know who he was and didn't really care either, as long as he kept paying him. He was just another rich man in a fancy suit who had urges his wife couldn't help him with.

He would give him what he wanted, tease him, touch him, kiss him, make sweet passionate love to him and then leave him a sweaty, boneless heap, satisfied and satiated, with that dull ache that always followed a good session.

Then he would clean himself up, put his ring back on and go back to the hospital, back to his patients, his wife, his son, his almost perfect live...

It didn't really matter, did it? As long as no one found out, it couldn't do any harm... He did his duty, after all.

Authors note, part 2: Updates for Guard duty and Trying again should be up soon, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
